


Fake Love

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus and TJ pretend to be a couple to get free stuff. However, what if it goes a different direction





	Fake Love

Shadyside always seems to be obsessed with couples. The town just has to be so fascinated by the concept of two people together, there's no other explanation. Just about every store and restaurant have special discounts and deals for couples. It's almost weird. Like one of those romantic movies on a certain channel, which every one is exactly the same. 

A few dollars off here, a free dessert there, and once in a while a flower crown made of roses. At times it was all too cringy and seemed like some high school foolery. Like that one administrator that gets a little too invested in their job and goes all out, which still looks too extra. 

Everything intensifies during February. 

Even the schools got into the town's mess. The cafeteria gave couples extra muffins and a few more fries. The library wouldn't do fines. And on Valentines Day itself, couples receive big gift baskets from the principal. Of course the ones in a relationship loved it all, they didn't realize the privilege they have. People who were single were looked down upon and treated bad.

Andi stood in line with Jonah by her side. They hold hands, of course. They giggle at everything that the other says. As the line moves up, they can see the special daily item for couples. 

A red velvet muffin. With cream cheese frosting in the middle. And also on the top designed like hearts. They were bigger than the usual muffins and were limited. 

Andi and Jonah made it to the front of the line. They grabbed a tray and filled it with their usual pizza and fries. Each one took one of the specialty muffins and then went to the group’s table. 

Cyrus was eagerly waiting to reach the food. Of course he couldn’t decide what he wanted. One minute he wants chicken tenders, another minute he wanted a hamburger. He practically bounced in his place. 

He made it to the front of the line and noticed only the chicken was left. He had no choice and grabbed the basket. He reached towards the specialty muffin, but the launch lady smacked his hand. 

“Couples only.” She told him. 

“But why?”

“Couples are better than singles. And this muffin is better than the others.”

Cyrus groaned and reached for the blueberry muffin. Another hand smack it away. He turns and sees TJ next to him. 

TJ smirks and says, “He’s mine.”

He takes two specialty muffins and places them on both of their trays. TJ even grabs a blueberry muffin. 

The two make it to the group table. TJ walks off as Cyrus sits next to Buffy. Cyrus takes a hold of TJ’s wrist. “Wait. Why don’t you join us.”

“I really shouldn’t. I’m your friend, not theirs.”

“He’s right.” Andi says. “We don’t want him with us. 

Buffy chimes in. “Yeah, not after everything that he has done.”

Cyrus watches TJ go sit at an empty table across the room. His head hangs low as he eats. Cyrus checks out his friends around him as the joke about TJ. Cyrus shakes his head and leaves. He walks over and sits across from TJ. 

TJ lifts his head and smiles. “You really want to have lunch with me? Your friends are over there.”

“You’re my friend. Or should I say boyfriend after you got us these muffin.”

“What can I say. A muffin for my muffin.” TJ jokes. He takes a bite of his chicken as Cyrus chuckles at the comment. 

Cyrus’s face lights up. “TJ, you’re a genius!”

“That’s a first. And why?”

“We can act like a couple to get all the free stuff and anything couple exclusive.”

“But like, why tho?”

“I’m tired of being denied things simply because I don’t have a boyfriend. It’s not fair that couples get things we don’t. I just want to know what it’s like.”

“What would people say? About us?”

“Do you have an issue with it? You don’t have to if you don’t-.”

“I’d love too. Always wanted a boyfriend. Even a fake one to get stuff.”

“So, fake boyfriends?”

“Fake boyfriends.”

Both Cyrus and TJ enjoyed their time fake dating. They would go around to random stores and buy useless things they didn’t need or want, simply because they were able to get discounts. 

They’re now in a restaurant. Sitting side by side in a booth. They started acting like a couple to further make people believe. They would hold hands, tickle each other, and call each other cute pet names. 

As they eat the dinner they would get half-off, they were purposely loud to convince others they loved each other. 

TJ fed Cyrus a fry. “So, Muffin. How much do you love me?”

“Love you 3000, Penguin.”

“Why penguin?”

“Cause you waddled into my heart.”

Cyrus popped TJ’s nose. TJ returns the favor by rubbing his hair. They were interrupted by the waiter bringing them their desert. The waiter gave them a mean look as he walked off. 

TJ broke off a piece of the chocolate cake and fed it to Cyrus. Cyrus reaches over to grab the cherry on top, but he accidentally spilt his drink on TJ’s lap. 

“Oh no no no. I’m so sorry.” Said Cyrus as he tried grabbing napkins. 

TJ took the napkins from Cyrus and attempted to dry his lap. “It’s fine. Accidents happen.”

“Why aren’t you mad? Those are new jeans, to which costs $60. And it was soda. The stains may stay.”

“If they do, I’ll forever love these pants. They’ll remind me of you every time I wear these.” TJ finished drying up and looks at Cyrus. “Don’t worry about it.”

Cyrus softly smiles and takes a bite of cake. A small amount of chocolate is placed on his lip. TJ chuckles and rubs it off with a napkin. 

“Thanks.”

“Anything for my Blueberb.”

“Blueberb?”

“Yeah. Short for blueberry muffin.”

They laugh. Cyrus manages to scoot in closer to TJ. Next thing they knew, Cyrus was resting on TJ. 

A week later, people at school were talking. The boys’ relationship was the gossip of the week. The students really couldn’t wrap their minds that TJ could be gay. Cyrus was obvious, but the superstar jock? And even if he was, why Cyrus? There were more attractive and popular people. The only conclusion was that Cyrus was the only other gay boy. 

All heads turned towards the front door. TJ and Cyrus walked into the school, holding hands. They stopped when a buff guy stood in front of them. They knew immediately who it was. Kevin Warner. The toughest and most rude guy in the school. 

Kevin shoved Cyrus. “So you got desperate and turned TJ, huh? He was normal and then you came along and turned him into one of your kind.”

TJ turned his hand into a fist faster than he has ever had to before. His fist was so tight that his nails were digging into his skin. Next thing he knew, he punched Kevin. 

TJ pulls Cyrus closer to him. “Don’t you dare say anything like that to him ever again. I am and have always been normal. Normally gay that is. I love Cyrus more than anything. Who are you to talk about normal when you look like that?”

TJ then pulls Cyrus even closer and kisses him. Everyone gasps. TJ takes hold of his hand and they walk away. 

Cyrus swings their hands. “Thanks for sticking up for me.”

“Anytime.”

“You know what, you’d be a great boyfriend.”

“That I already was.”

The two stop and smile at each other. They stare into their eyes and somehow manage to find their souls. TJ caresses Cyrus’s face softly and leans into for another kiss on the lips.


End file.
